


Let Us Ring In Centuries Together

by Zagzagael



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagzagael/pseuds/Zagzagael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for LiveJournal tvdmixing comm  - I want to see the three of them still working out exactly how this OT3 thing works, set during New Years (in particular I would like to see them deal with the kiss at midnight).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Ring In Centuries Together

“We could flip a coin.”

The other two considered this. Elena finished her glass of blood-red wine and held up the empty goblet imploringly.

Stefan pulled hard at the bourbon in his crystal snifter. Then he smirked. “That, brother, makes about as much sense as nothing.” He stood and retrieved the wine bottle and topped off Elena’s proffered glass. He set the very nearly empty bottle on coffee table and sat back down beside her.

She smiled at him, cradling the wine glass in both hands. She turned her body, stretching her black stockinged legs out long and crossing her ankles in his lap. With his free hand he cupped her instep, knuckling deep into the elegant curve and she let her head fall back in boneless pleasure against Damon’s shoulder. He accommodated this by easing himself sideways into the corner of the leather sofa and slipping one knee up behind her back. She settled into the open space between his legs. He sighed. At his end of the sofa, Stefan growled softly. Elena smiled.

It was New Year’s Eve, very nearly midnight. The living room of the Salvatore Boarding House was lit only by the fire Damon had stoked earlier in the evening when the three had returned from a simple early celebratory dinner at The Grill. Elena had kicked off her pumps, Stefan had made a bee-line for the booze, and Damon knelt before the massive fireplace before moving to the stereo. They met moments later on the sofa, and Damon had joked that they were like old folks now.

The flickering flames cast shadows across the floor where they danced into the far corners, up the walls, and bent across the ceiling. The wavering light seemed to move in slow time with the lush tempo of the neoclassical dark wave sounds spilling out of hidden stereo speakers. The room was warm, the last day of the year freezing to its death outside the safe walls of the house. Each vampire seemed content to let the quiet evening hypnotize and spell-bind while they waited for the symbolic turn of the year, the grandfather clock on the far end of the room tick-tocking towards the hour.

“I’m glad we came home and that it’s just the three of us here. Alone, together, not sure how that works, but I know what I mean and I hope you two know what I mean.”

Damon nodded, a small sardonic smile playing along the perfect bow of his upper lip.

Stefan was more serious, nodding slowly in agreement. “I know what you mean. And I’m happy, too,” he said quietly, assuredly.

“Finally, for God’s sake.” Damon sneered this into his glass of bourbon, draining it dry. Elena elbowed him teasingly. “Seriously, though. I know what you mean. Of course. Elena, this is like, I don’t know, everything. This is as great as I could have ever imagined.”

“But it took you a while to get there?”

He shrugged. “I think it took both of us a while to get here. Not you, though.”

“That’s not true.”

“Who knew you were such a rebel. A rebellious vixen doppleganger. Guess we should have seen this coming.”

“Damon!”

She stilled and grew quiet, a pensive silence descending amongst the three of them, insinuating itself between them.

“Elena…” Stefan broke the wordlessness.

“You are not her. You are nothing like her.” Damon took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth. “I swear to all the gods and goddesses of love. Nothing.”

She pursed her lips, her eyes had grown wet with emotion.

“Nothing. Elena, nothing at all.” Stefan had her other hand now and was gripping her fingers tightly.

Slowly she loosed her hands and reached up to both their faces, pulling their heads to her own, rocking her forehead against both of theirs. “Okay,” she said with finality. Then quietly, “It’s going to be a good year.”

“Yeah?” Damon asked and nipped hard at the place where the side of her neck sloped down towards her collarbone.

She squealed and admonished him, “Not yet. Damon, not yet.”

“Wait,” Stefan said but he too bent and brought her foot up to his mouth and bit her curling toes, grabbing the sheer material of her stockings between his teeth.

“Oh, Stefan!” Elena pulled her foot out of his grasp, laughing. “You’ll put a run in them. They’re silk and I love them and don’t, please.”

“Then you should take them off,” Damon whispered against the side of her head, parting her hair and licking a hot stripe behind her ear.

“Alright, alright. Shhhhh-“ She shushed them and stood, wobbly, reluctant hands letting her go. “Don’t look.” She began shimmying out of her hosiery.

“Are you kidding?” Damon asked.

“She’s kidding,” Stefan answered, nodding.

The two settled back against the sofa watching her reach under her dress. Then each slung an arm across the top edge of the couch. Their fingertips brushed the pulse points in one another’s wrists. Damon tilted his head and looked sideways at Stefan.

“Elena,” Stefan’s voice was a razor-edged blade. “Do you have a coin handy?”

In front of them, she paused, bent double, pushing the silk stockings down her calves, the material pooling like black blood at her ankles, then she stepped out and gently folded the delicate fabric between her hands before setting it on the coffee table. She straightened and stretched tall, arching her body left to right, her hands fisted together above her head. She smiled at one, then the other.

“No, I do not have a coin. And that wouldn’t work anyways. But I do have an answer to the problem.”

“Is it really a problem though?” Stefan said and Damon roared with laughter.

“Listen,” he suddenly interrupted himself and the pendulum of the clock swung once, twice and the first tolling of the New Year began.

“Elena?”

Quickly she moved between them and they closed the gap, pulling themselves into her arms, pulling themselves towards one another.

The chimes sang out.

Elena bent her head, overcome with desire. A lust for life and death. Her cold blood pulsing through her body to the rhythm of her heart that was beating for both of them. The clock striking the hour, the metronome keeping the time of their lives.

“Kiss each other first,” she whispered. Her voice was dripping sweet and honeyed with love.

Both smiled broadly at this command and lifted their faces to one another.

“Hurry,” she laughed. “So that we can slow down.”


End file.
